Arranged Marriage to George Weasley
by Fallenstarnight
Summary: Chole Moody gets thrown into and arranged marriage by her parents follow her in this crazy little loop. Disclaimer I don't own any of the HP charatcers I do however own my own characters and who ever I make up!
1. Chapter 1

Arranged Marriage to George Weasley.

Love always has a funny well of reveling it's self. I should know that more than anyone. See when I turn 16 my mother Natalie Jane Moody and my father Alastor Moody both very well known. One a remarkable healer who works at St. Mugos and the other a dark wizard catcher came to me. "Darling your father and I have something we need to tell you." I looked up from the new healer text book mother had gotten me for my birthday last week. "Yes mother?" My mother smiled at me and put her hand out for me to take it. I marked my place in my book and set it on the night stand. I took my mother's hand as she led me down to our family room. "Please have a seat darling what we say might come as a shock." I nodded my head and sat down on the couch my parents took a seat across from me. My fathers also know as mad-eye moody was watching me very closely. "Dear your father and I, well there no easy way to put this you see when you were born and we knew that you would be the only child we could have we wanted to give you the world you were the greatest gift we could ask for. We wanted to protect you from harm and make sure that whoever you met or date or even married could get you the life that have gave you. You understand that don't you Chole." I nodded my head looked into my mother eyes. "Yes Mummy I know." "Good well, because we wanted you to have that life style sweetie your father and I well we sort of made and arrangement when you were born." I looked at my mother confused and arrangement what type of arrangement was she talking about. "I'm confused mummy what type of arrangement?" My mother looked at my father for a moment before my father nodded his head for her to continue. The sadness in her eyes present which was very unusual for my mother I watch her as she took a deep breath and grabbed onto my father hand. "Well Chole darling you know we love you very much and of course as I said earlier that we always want the best for you and want the person you marry to be able to give you the life that you are use to, so when you were born we arranged for you to get married when you turn 17, but before you get married we and your fiancé parents agreed to give you both a year to get to know each other." I looked at her like she had grown three heads. "What? I don't think I heard you right mummy." My father looked at my mother and shooked his head. "No darling Chole you heard your mother right. We arranged for you to get married when you were born. To man who we know will be able to keep you happy, safe, and can give you anything you want." I looked at my father the greatest auror in the whole wizarding world had tears in his eyes. "Oh, well I guess since you both had this plan since I was born there nothing I can do about it now and you two have always known what is best for me. I will just have to stick it out. If it was meant to be it was meant to be if not at least I can't say I didn't give it a shot right?" My father smiled he was always glad that I had my mother's level head about everything. "That's my girl now you will be meeting him in two days time s that will give you enough time to pack everything and move in with his family." I looked at my father and nodded. "Daddy will I still be able to continue going to Lilly-Ann healer school for the magical gifted?" Both my parents looked at each other. "Well no darling you are actually going to go to Hogwarts this year. We have done talked to Professor Dumbledore and he has agreed to take you and also for you to be able to finish school this year. Since your fiancé is in his 7th year you can complete it with him. Also you will have to be sorted into a house as well, but Professor Dumbledore said he will do that on the first night of the term." I nodded my head then another question popped into my mind. "Mummy daddy who am I engaged to?" Both of them looked at each other again my father being the one to speak up. "Well darling you will be engaged to George Wesaley." George Weasley hmm…Well I like the name, but the question that remains is will I like him?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Two days have passed since my parents had told me about my arranged marriage. I did my best to keep up a game face, but inside I was scared to death. What if this George guy wasn't so nice, what if he wouldn't like me. There were so many what ifs I hadn't heard my father come up to tell me it was time go. "Chole its time to go darling do you have everything?" I turn to look at all the boxes and my trunk. "Yes father I think the only thing I'm forgetting is Gracie." My father nodded. "If I know that husky she out playing with the garden gnomes I'll go fetches her for you darlings then we are off to the Weasley." I nodded my head. "Thank you father." I watch him leave I look at my room for the last time then head out the door. Father said that he would send my things ahead of me. I walked downstairs into the kitchen to see mother fixing her light blue dress that Father had just recently bought her. "Mother stop you already know you look perfect." My mother stopped and looked at me. "You look perfect as well my darling." I smiled at my mother. Since this was going to be special occasion father and her had went out and gotten me a new dress. Dark green that had this black fishnet stuff over it that sparkled when I moved it also had a black bow that tied in the black. I had fixed my hair so it was straight though teased up I also put black glittering bow in hair. I had made my eyes smoky looking and but on dark green and black bracelets and finished up with black belay shoes. Mother seemed happy with my apprance and so did father. "There just one thing missing darling." I looked at my Mother and noticed she had a necklace box in her hand. "This was your grandmothers and her mother and so on and so forth. She gave me this right before my wedding to your father, and it is tradition that we pass it on, but seeing as you are getting ready to take a big step in your life my daughter I have deiced that it is time for you to have it." My mother handed me the box it had a rose drew into it. I opened it up and saw a beautiful necklace. It was on a white gold chain goblin made by the looks of it. It had two doves connected together in a lover's kiss, both of them encrusted with and assortment of different colors jewels. "Mother its beautiful thank you so much." My mother came over to me and reached out and strokes my hair. "Your very welcome my dear." My father decides to walk in on that moment with Gracie at his side. "Well are you two ready we're going to be late if we don't leave now." Both of us looked up at smiled at my father. "Of course daddy." He winked at both of us before making his way over to the fire place. Since I was still under age we were going to use the floo powder network. "Now Chole to get there you must say the borrow very loud and clearly remember." I nodded my head. "Alright you and Gracie can go first and your Mother and I will be right behind you okay?" I nodded my head once again and took Gracie from dad. I had had Gracie ever since I was born she was a gift from my grandfather. He was a pureblood and took great pride when my mother married my father keeping the pureblood in our family. He had told me when I was four right before he died the reason he had give me Gracie she was just an oddity just like me. With how pure white she was but she had two different colored one green the other blue. See I was a metamorphmagus my mum was on too. It has been passed down in our family for years. Basically a metamorphmagus is a person who can change his or her appearance at will instead of having to take that god awe full polyjuice point or a spell like most witches and wizards have to. We are also consider extremely rare in the wizarding world. Dad handed Gracie over and then with her leash in my hand we step forth in the fire place. "Now remember Chole you are going to the borrow." I nodded my head in understanding and grabbed a handful of floo powder. Very clearly and loudly I looked at my parents who were smiling at me. "The Borrow!" With that Gracie and I were engulfed in green flames and traveling through the floo network. I closed my eyes since we were traveling so fast once I felt me feet hit the ground I open my eyes to see a lot of red haired people all looking at me. I quickly got out of the fire place knowing my father and mother were coming in next. "You must be Chole we have all been looking forward to seeing you especially George I'm Molly by the way Molly Weasley I'll be your future mother-in-law." I looked around at all of the Weasley wondering which one is George. Before I could say anything else my father and mother appeared. "Hello Molly, Arthur surely my little girl isn't giving you a hard time." My father smiled brightly at me. "Of course not Alastor she just as cute as a button just like the day she was born." I smiled slightly. Gracie was growling of course Gracie always hated new people that and dad had train her to protect me. Dad used to take Gracie with him on the job to give her more training she was trained to sniff out dark wizards and witches and also a few other things. Other than that Gracie was usually a sweet carefree dog. "Oh I see Chole bought her dog is it house trained my dear?" I looked back at Molly then to Gracie I nodded my head yes and Molly took that as my answer. "Well good she can stay in the house with you then." I watched as my father made conversation with who I was guessing was Molly husband Arthur. While my mother talked to Molly. "Oh my dear I forgot to make introductions I don't want to seem rude." Molly then ushered her children to stand up oldest to youngest. My mother and father join me at my side. "Alright you lot go down in order and stay who you are." Molly orders her children to do. They all still had their eyes on me. "I'm Bill I'm the oldest." "I'm Charlie second to oldest." "I'm Percy." "Hi I'm Fred and might I add you're hot!" I blushed a little and try to hide behind my hair. "I'm George the one you're going to marry." I looked up at the sound of that name. I had to admit he wasn't bad looking. He was a little bit taller than his twin and just seemed cuter to me than Fred did. I nodded my head at him then looked at the other two who were still waiting to tell me who they were. "I'm Ron." "And last but not least I'm Ginny I'm the one you can go to if you have any girl issues that need to be handle or if you just want to talk." I nodded my head at her and then turn to look at my father and mother. "Well darling we need to get back home. There is money in your account and if you need more just let me know also I'm sure Molly has already placed your things in a room so it all should be here. If you need anything darling just owl us or use the floo powder you know you're always welcome at home." I nodded my head and hugged both of my parents good-bye with that they walked into the yard and apparated leaving Gracie and me with the Wesaley and my new fiancé.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After my parents had left Mrs. Wesaley ushered me inside for lunch. She had everyone sit around at the table Gracie sat at my side growling at Fred and George was they sat on either side of me. "So what's up with the dog does she just not like people?" Fred asked. I looked up at him from where I had been watching Gracie. "It's not that she doesn't like people it just that she doesn't like new people. Dad trained her not to trust people easily he also trained her to sniff out any dark wizard or witch." "Really that wicked!" "Ronald Bilius Weasley you will watch your language." I turn to smile at Molly clear had she not noticed that my father was Mad-Eye-Moody. "It's quite all right Molly you should hear the things my father say my mother and I have just learnt to ignore him." "So what's it like living with Mad-Eye?" Charlie said. I looked at him like he was stupid. "How do you think it's like living with him?" He seemed to think about it really hard. "Probably crazy I mean doesn't he like scream in his sleep about what has happened to like his eye and stuff?" I just shook my head my father never had night terrors as Charlie was thinking in fact my father never took work home with him. "Actually no Mother and Father both as a rule never bought up work or bought work home with them." "Oh hmm… so basically you have a normal life?" Charlie asked. "Yes my parents both bought me up as normal as possible being the successful witch and wizard they were." I looked down at the food that Molly had placed in front of me. There was meat on it and I was a strict vegataine I didn't want to seem rude or anything so I just picked it off my plate and gave it to Gracie. "Hey why didn't you eat your meat?" Ron asked me with his face stuff with food which was actually quite nasty. Molly looked over at me with a worried face. Guess I better tell them that way they know I don't eat meat. "Because Ronald I'm a strict vegataine." "A what?" I just rolled my eyes fixing to answer him when George butted in. "It's a person who does eat meat Ronald just like she said now please keep quite so we can all finish our meal in peace." It shocked me that he had actually spoken he hadn't said anything since he introduce himself. "Anyway where did you go to school before?" Ginny asked me while looking at her brothers who were glaring daggers at each other. "Oh I went to Lilly-Ann Healer School of the Magical Gifted. You see I want to become a healer at St. Mugos just like my mother and she also went to that school. It lets you become a healer faster since you go through all the training there. Since I have basically finished up all my work there graduating this year expect for a few things my parents decide that I should go to Hogwarts to see what it's like there." "Oh so basically you will be a register healer by the time you're out of Hogwarts will be 2 years right?" I took a drink of the pumpkin juice that Molly and refilled for me. "Actually no my parents talked to Dumbledore and he got my transcript and decide there was no reason to hold me for more than a year at Hogwarts, so I will be graduating with Fred and George according to my parents that is." The whole Weasley clan looked at my shocked. "So are you like super smart or something." Ron asked with his mouth hanging open with food hang out. "I guess if you want to put it that way you can. I just always study really hard to get where I am though." Ron just nodded his head. The rest of the meal was quite no one asked me anymore questions. Once everyone was finished Molly went to wash the dishes while everyone else went to the living room. I got up from my seat and went and helped Molly. It seems like she wasn't expecting the help. Once I picked up the plate she had just put in the sink ready to wave her wand to start the magical process of washing dishes. "Molly why don't you go sit down I'll do the dishes?" Molly looked up at my surprised. "By the Muggle way dear?" I just nodded my head. "Yes, mother always thought it be best to teach me to act like a muggle in case I needed to play the part of one. I always enjoyed washing dishes by hand and doing other muggle things it soothes me actually." Molly just nodded in understanding. "Alright dear, I'll leave you too it." I smiled at her and watch her leave I cleared all the dishes away in the sink and then plugged the stopper in and filled the sink with water. I put some dish washing soap in as well and then began placing the dishes in the sink. "You're a weird one aren't you?" I turn my head and looked to see George standing in the door way watching me. "And why do you say that?" Looking right at him to see him giving me and odd expression with a smirk on his face. "Because you like doing things the muggle way if that isn't weird then I don't know what is." I raised my eyebrow at him then turn away. "For your information Mr. Weasley I like doing things the muggle way it's actually very soothing." "What ever you say love anyway Mum sent me in here to help you so you going to let me or not?" I thought about it for a moment she probably sent him in here for us to get to know each other. Since my parents did say we had a year to get to know each other. "It's up to you either way I don't care I'm perfectly fine." George sighed and slowly made his way over too me. "Look we both know there no way out of this and we have a year to get to know each other might as well start now shouldn't we?" I placed a plate into the sink and started washing it. "I guess." George came up beside me and started rising the dishes I was putting in the other sink. "So what your full name?" What kind of question was that to start off with? "Chole Rose Moody." "What's your favorite color?" "Really what's up with all the normal questions I thought my parents would have filled you in." "Actually no they didn't and so far all I get from you is that you have brown almost black hair, your eyes are bluish green, you are about 5'4 in height, you're a witch who went to healer school to become a healer, or and apparently your smart. Am I missing anything?" I just giggled. "They really didn't inform you of me did they?" "Nope basically mum said that I have a year to get to know you and that's it. Though apparently according to her I knew about this arrangement long before you did that's why I'm not so freaked out about it, but I'm surprised your taking it so well most girls I know would be having a panic attack." "Well my parents always taught me to face my fears and always keep a level head about things so that's probably why I'm not like most girls that you know." George nodded and I hand him a cup to wash off. "So anything else I need to know about you Chole?" I took another cup and started washing it. "Actually yes, my favorite color is blue, my favorite flower is a blue rose dipped in sliver, my favorite band is Paramore it's a muggle band so I don't expect you to know them. I'm also metamorphmagus , I don't eat meat like you saw, I love to read and practice new healing techniques, I hate to fly, apparate, or use floo powder I rather just walk or drive to the place I'm getting. I'm very handy with charm, potions, and healing. I have a husky named Gracie which of course you already know and I guess that pretty much it I'm sure you'll figure the rest out as we go." George nodded. "So a metamorphmagus so you're like Tonks than?" "Tonks? Oh you mean Nymphadora Tonks the auror that my father took under his wing. Yes I'm just like her though sometimes I can't control it when I change don't ask me why I've never been able to, but people have grown use to it." George nodded once again and put the last plate in its holder while I let the water out. "Well all the dishes are done guess I should show you to your room so you don't have to wear that dress anymore." I looked down it was true I was getting tired of wearing this dress and would like to change. "That would be nice thank you." I followed George out of the kitchen and up a stair case. We walked up about 3 flights of stairs before we finally arrived at a door. "Mum was going to let you room with Ginny, but then Ginny whined about not wanting the new girl to room with her so you're going to have to room with Fred and me. Hope you don't mind." I shook my head no. "I guess I better get used to it since we will be married in a year anyway." George nodded and opens the door there were two beds on either side of the room with a two desk a night stand in between the beds and a bench that sat in front of the window. It wasn't that bad looking and it seemed like they had already put away my stuff. "This is only temporary I hope you know once Fred and I open our joke shop then we will be moving to live in the flat above it." "A joke shop so that's what you do I know father said that you would be able to give me the life I needed so I'm guessing you guys are already doing well for yourselves?" George studies me for a minute before deciding to speak. "Right now we're doing okay we got the money to buy the place once we get out of school, but it will be a couple of years before I can give you the life style you are used to I hope you can understand that." I nodded at him. "Of course and honestly you don't have to worry about me once I start working at St. Mungo's I'll have enough money to get what I want." George nodded than sat on the bed. "That's another thing how quickly are you going to finish that healer school?" I looked up at George. "In about a month why?" "Just wondering because I have a feeling Fred and I aren't going to be finishing up our education at Hogwarts this year." "Why that?" "I don't know Chole I just have a feeling and if that time comes that we want to leave I need to know that you will come with me mum done told me not to leave you alone and I don't plan on it." "Of course where else am I going to go?" "I don't know, but just do as I say when were at Hogwarts alright?" "Okay." George lay back on his bed and I went and sat on the bench looking out the window. Wondering what was going on through that mind of his. So far I like George Weasley, but how long is that feeling going to stay I wonder?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We had been at the borrow for a week when a letter had came. I recognized the owl as my father's owl Sage. That's weird I wonder what Sage would be doing here. I went over to the window to Sage and took the letter from his mouth he hooted happily at me waiting for his treat that I always gave him. "Sorry Sage, but I left all your treats at mums and dads I'm sure they will give you a double one when you get back and if not peck them till they do." Sage hooted happily letting me pet him one more time before he flew out of the window. "What was that?" George came down stairs noticing that Sage had flown out of the window. "Sage my father owl he bought a letter that seems to be addressed to your father. Do you know where he is so I can take this too him?" George nodded and motion for me to follow him. I quickly picked up my wand from the kitchen table where I had been finishing up the rest of my healer exams which would deice if I would be a certified healer or not. I followed George out to the small garage that his father has full of muggle things. Once inside I spotted Arthur sitting at a work bench taking apart what looked to be a clock of some sorts. "Umm Mr. Wesaley it seems my father sent you a letter." I said walking up to him past George and handing him the letter my father had sent him. "Very well thank you Chole." I gave a small bow and left with George at my side to finish up my healer exam. "So how much longer is your exam going to take? I thought I could take you to our practice quidditch pitch and give you some flying lesson so you wouldn't be so afraid to fly." My eyes wondered to George face for a few minutes in the week that I have been with them he hasn't once pulled a prank on me once though Fred has he changed my quill to and exploding one and when I went to use it on one of my final papers I ever had to write for healer school it explode all over the page. George who was in the room when it happen wasn't too happy to say the least not only did he make Fred say he was sorry, but he sent him to out to get my new paper and quills. Really I haven't figured out George to say the least, but with what Ron and Fred have told me he has never acted this way for any other girl. "Well I was just about to finish up the exam I was on the exam I was on and I only have 3 more problems to finish up on the other part then I send it all in and am done with healer school." George nodded and took my hand in his which was new, but was actually kind of nice. He dragged me back to the house and made me sit down at the kitchen table shoving my books and exam into my face. "Well then get started." I've never seen George so happy since I've came here. "Alright, Alright I'll get it done." George took a seat across from me and watched me very closely which made me laugh. I finished my exam in no time and put it in the folder they told me to put it in once I finished as soon as I sealed it disappeared from site. "Well that was odd." George said look at the spot where the folder had just vanished from. "Madam Lacey always does that without exams or test it's just a simple enchantment really." George looked at me oddly. "Did you really have to explain that?" My eyes look to the floor. "I just thought you were interested that's all." George just shook his head before telling me to go upstairs into something more comfy so we could start my flying lesson. I looked at what I was wearing thinking that what I was wearing was comfy enough. Ripped jeans, with knee high boots, a red top with a vest over it that flares out. "What's wrong with what I have on?" I looked up at George who looked at me. "I wouldn't want you to rune your good clothes with grass stains so go change into something old you got that comfy." I nodded my head and went up to George, Fred, and mine room. Once in there I went over to the dresses and pulled the bottoms draw out and pulled out a pair of old shorts and a tank top that I usually just wear to bed. I put them on then put some socks and tennis shoes on and pulled my hair up in a pony tail. Once happy with my look I went back down stairs. "Is this good enough?" George turned and looked at me. "Yeah that works." He grabbed my hand and led me down to their quidditch pitch. There was a small storage shed off to the side where he went to get the brooms we needed. He came out with too brooms that looked like they had been beaten to death. "I know there old but it's the best we can do for now. This one's Fred's you can borrow it for now." I nodded and took the broom. "Alright the first thing that is very important to remember is to always try and keep your balance it's the key element in fly any broom." I nodded my head and straddle the broom just like George had did making sure I had my balance set in stone before he actually had me lift off the ground. "Alright now just quick off lightly and hover for a bit." I did as he said and kicked of lightly hovering for a bit before leaning forward and landing. "See that's not too bad now is it?" I shook my head no. "Alright let's try to get you more up in the…." "George Chole comes in the house now." I heard to see Ginny running towards us. "Can it wait Ginny I'm giving Chole flying lessons." "No, Mum and dad said now." George just nodded his head and took the broom I had from me and put them away. "Come on Chole lets go see what's going on." George held his hand out for me once more which I gladly accepted. "I'm going to apparate us okay? It is quicker than walking back." Nodding my head I held on to George tightly I knew how it felt to apparate with someone I've done it with my father and mother before and let me tell you it's not fun it's the worse feeling ever. Next thing I know I feel the breath leave my lungs and I closed my eyes shut I really hate this feeling it feels like my stomach is going to come out of my mouth. Then we hit solid floor. "Chole you can open your eyes." I slowly open one eye then the other I still grasped onto George because I felt very queasy. I heard George laughing "It's not funny George." "I think it is you look like you're about to faint." "That's probably because I am." "George, Chole could you join us in the sitting room please." Molly cried out to us. We both walked into the sitting room and took a seat on one of the many couches Molly had placed in the sitting room. I sat in between Fred and George as usual giving my full attention to Molly and Arthur. "Well children it seems as if the Order of the Phoenix thinks that we should be moved into the safe house since it will be more convent to be there for meetings and such." Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George all nod. Me on the other hand had no bloody idea what the hell they were talking about. "The order of the what?" Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George all looked at me like I three heads. Molly simply just smiled at me. "I'm guess your parents didn't tell you about what has been going on." I shook my head no. "How the bloody hell can you not know what is going on?" "Ronald Wesaley you will not speak to Chole in that tone now apologized now!" Molly shouted at Ron. "Sorry Chole." I heard Ron mumble. "It's alright I guess my parents have kept me more sheltered then I gave them credit for." I put my head down feeling very dumb at the moment. How long did my parents keep me from the outside world? I felt someone put their hand on my knee and started rubbing it. "It's not your fault Chole. I kind of asked them too." I looked up into George face why would he want to keep me sheltered. I gave him a confused look wanting him to explain. He took a deep breath then looked me right in the eyes. "It just they would send my pictures and stuff of you and you look so innocent so clueless to what was going around in our world and so happy. I wanted keep you like that I didn't want you to have to worry about anything. I didn't want you to have to go through the stress, pain, and sadness we all are going through right now. I wanted to be your rock Chole I want to keep you safe from harm." He wanted to keep me safe from harm, but what was so dangerous that he would have my parents lie to me about what is going around in the wizarding world? "What would be so dangerous that you would have my own parents lie to me?" George gave me a frown. I could tell he didn't like to tread on this topic. "You remember a few years back when you were probably about four or five right remember how it wasn't safe to go anywhere because of a dark wizard." Then it downed on me he meant the time when he-who-must-not-be-named was still at large. I remember that father had taken mother and me to America to a safe house as he had called it and came and got us when it was over. "You mean that he-who-must-not-be-named is alive?" George nodded his head. "Well the Order of the Phoenix fights against him and your father and mother are a part of it. Actually your father is part of the advance guard that moves Harry Potter." I nodded my head that named seemed like I had heard it before. "So where is this safe house they are having us go to?" I turn to look back at Molly and Arthur. "So where are we moving to?" They both looked at each other then back at all of us. "Grimmauld Place"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We packed everything we would need when we went to Grimmauld Place. George told me to pack lightly since he didn't know how long we would be staying there. I packed as light as I could without it looking like a lot though little did George know that father had put and enchantment on my trunk right before I left so I could fit as much stuff as I wanted in it. I packed at least 14 different pairs of shoes along with a lot of out fits before George came in and caught me red handed. "Chole what did I say about packing light?" I giggled lightly and looked up at him my cheeks burning red. "Well technically this is light." George just shook his head then it looked as if a light bulb had just gone off in his head. "You think you can put my stuff in that trunk to that way we can just share a trunk?" "Of course father enchanted it to be larger on the inside." George nodded again and pulled out his trunk. "Well then empty out mine and put my stuff in there the less we have to take the better." I looked down at his trunk to see it was packed with very little clothes and a lot of Wesaley's Wizard Wheezes products. "George honestly this cannot be all the clothes you have." George looked down then sighed and went to his closet and pulled out some more clothes and handed them too me. I folded them and placed them on the opposite side of my clothes and shoes. Once done I looked back up at him. "Now none of these products are going to explode and rune my clothes or shoes or anything else I have in my trunk right?" George seemed the think about it for a moment before he pulled out Fred trunk and shoved all the Wesaley's Wizard Wheezes products in there. "There now if anything explodes it gets all over Fred's clothes." I giggled and finished putting the last book I owned in my trunk then closed the lid. "So when are we leaving and how am I going to take Gracie?" George sat down on the bed while I got up and sat down on my trunk. "Fred, you, and, me are going to apprate. While Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Gracie are taking the floo powder net work." "Why am I going to apprate with you? Why can't I just use the floo powder network with Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Gracie?" George sighed rubbing his hands over his face. "Because mum told me I had to protect you. Chole when are you going to get it through your thick skull that you're my reasonability now?" I just looked down at my hands. "I never had to depend on anyone before George and honestly I don't believe I need to now!" George looked shocked I had never once lifted my voice to him, but this game was getting old. We haven't even moved past the friend stage. For crying out loud we have a year before we have to get married and so far all I know about him is he about 6 foot something, has flaming red hair, has really cute freckles that just dust his face. He also has, brown eyes, loves to pull pranks, loves playing quidditch, apparently he a beater for his quidditch team at Hogwarts, he wants to make a business out of Wesaley Wizard Wheezes and well that's about it he hasn't really opened his self up like I have and it was frustrating me to no end. How am I supposed to marry someone when I know nothing about them I mean come on? I think I was on the verge of pulling my hair out when Fred rushed in. "Mum and dad said we have to go now apparently there about to be an important meeting." With that Fred whipped out his wand and made my trunk along with his and George's vanish. "Dude there wasn't anything even in my truck!" Fred just shook his head. "Mum said we will be there till school starts so might as well already have it there now double check and make sure you aren't going to leave anything you're going to miss while we're at school." I did just that I had packed all of my clothes, shoes, books, and personal hinge belongs, so I knew I had everything I need. George and Fred did the same and it seemed they also had everything they wanted. We all headed down stairs and I grabbed Gracie leash off the kitchen table and hooked it to her collar. "So who is taking Gracie?" Ginny raised her hand and I gave her Gracie leash. I bent down so I came to Gracie level. "Now Gracie Miss. Ginny is going to take you to the new place we are going to be stay so do not and I repeat do not give her any trouble or you will be in deep trouble." Gracie gave me a bark in understanding and gave me a kiss on the cheek then turn to Ginny and rubbed her head against Ginny hand wanting her to pet her. "Good girl. She shouldn't give you any trouble Ginny she knows the punishment if she does though." Ginny nodded and we waited for Molly and Arthur to come down stairs. It was then that I noticed a person that didn't have red hair who was standing beside Ron looking at me funny. I turn to look at George a confused look on my face, but Fred answered me first. "That's Hermione Granger Ron friend." I nodded my head I turn back towards the new girl and smiled up at her. I hated being short it made me feel like a midget. "Hello, I'm Chole Moody." I stuck my hand out for her to shake it. She looked me up and down carefully before shaking my hand. "Hermione Granger." "Well shall we be going?" Molly and Arthur appeared out of nowhere which caused me to jump. Fred and George both laughed while I just hide my face with embarrassment. "Alright, Ginny and Gracie you're first." I watch as Ginny got a tighter grip on Gracie leash and led her over to the first place. She grabbed a handful of floo powder and shouted out. "Grimmauld Place" with that she was engulfed in green flames and only ash remained where she and Gracie once stood. Next Hermione went then Ron after they were both gone Molly and Arthur waited for us to apparate. Fred went first with a loud pop then George held his hand out for me to take. I looked over at Molly and Arthur before sighing really not wanting to fight with George. I grabbed on to his hand and with a loud crack we were gone as well. As soon as we landed on our feet I had that sick feeling all over again and I was trying to catch my breath. "Chole you can open your eyes." I open them slowly to see that we were facing some muggle apartments from the look of it. I heard two more loud cracks and Molly and Arthur appeared beside us Fred waiting at the gate for his parents and us. Arthur walked up to the house and looked around making sure the close is clear before taking his wand out and pointing it at the muggle apartments. "Number 12 Grimmauld Place headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Then he took a step back we all watched in amazement as number 11 and number 13 separated and a whole other house appeared. It looked dark and gloom it didn't fit my taste. Molly seemed too noticed and pats my shoulder. "It will be a bit of a fixer upper dear don't worry though." I nodded my head and kept my hand in George's as he led the way towards the house. Once inside it seemed worse in here than it did on the outside. I looked up at George and his glaze met mine. "It is alright Chole." His grip on my hand tightens and I nodded Fred also, slipped his hand in my other hand. Since I have came to live with the Wesaley and share a room with George and Fred. Fred and I became great friends. After he pranked me a couple of times that is. We were all ushered into the kitchen I'm getting it looked like a kitchen. There were a lot of people there Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were sitting next to the person I realized was Nymphadora Tonks. I noticed that Gracie was missing, but then I heard a bark and looked further down the table to see my Mother and Father both smiling at me. I let go of George and Fred hand's immediately and ran towards my parents. "Mother Father!" Both of them got up quickly and engulfed me in a hug. "My dearest Chole how your father and I have missed you." My mother said while giving me a kiss on the forehead and holding me tightly. My father did the same making me sit down in between them. George and Fred sat across from us with Molly and Arthur my father grunted his hello to the twins and their parents then looked down the other end at an elderly man who had stand up to gain the attention of the room. "Molly, Arthur I'm so glad your family could join us along with Miss. Moody." We all nodded dad turned and looked over at me I gave him a confused look. He smiled at me then looked back over at the elderly man speaking. "Oh I can see I have confused you my dear I'm and Albus Dumbledore also known as the headmaster at the school you will be attending this fall." I nodded my head. "Nice to meet you Professor Dumbledore." He smiled lightly at me. "Alastor she has your eyes and hair color but she is the spitting image of Natalie she seems to be a mixed of both of your personalities. Remind me to never get on her bad side I would hate to see if her temper is worse than yours old friend." Both my father and everyone laugh. My father did have a temper, but not as bad as they were putting it or maybe they meant when he was dark wizard catching. I turn to look at my mother and she just smiled at me as well. Professor Dumbledore went on talking to Hermione and Ron about not contacting Harry Potter during the rest of the stay here during our summer. They all nodded, he then gave each of us our Hogwarts letters and a list of supplies we would need to get. I opened mine up and showed it to my mother who nodded and told me we would go get my things the next day with father. She took the letter from my hand and put it in her robe pocket. "So Chole your father says your and metamorphic like me." Nymphadora asked excitedly. I look at her then nodded my head it seems like Nymphadora used to metamorphic ability a lot. I on the other hand not so much mother said there was always a time and place for us to use our abilities, but to not go flashing them around. "That's so cool I finally have someone with the same gift as me. "Well mother has it to it runs on her side of the family." My mother smiled proudly at me she was so proud that I took great pride in her side of the family the same as I did with fathers. "Really that's awesome I'm just one of the rear witches that got it." I nodded again. "Can you turn into anything cool like?" Ginny asked me seeming to be interested in my ability. I shook my head no at Ginny. "No, Ginny I don't use my ability carelessly mother always taught me that there is a time and place to use our ability but not to flaunt it around." "Really now I think you just need to loosen up." I turn to face the new voice in the room that I hadn't noticed before. Gracie growled at my side not trusting the wizard that walked through the door. "Gracie hush!" my father scolded her. I was face to face with Sirius Black. "Sirius Black, but how you're supposed to be in Azkaban!" I started backing away slowly looking for my father for help. "Wait you know who he is but you didn't know about he-who-must-not-be-named?" "George this is a different situation!" Still making sure I was back enough that I wouldn't have to deal with the mad crazy wizard who looked amused at reaction. "Moody you didn't tell her that it wasn't me? I'm hurt." Everyone in the room looked confused. Father sighed. "I guess I better start from the beginning for you lot. When Chole was born she had a twin a brother we named Colton. We were taking them out to the park one day trying to lighten the mood up with me being so busy and the Ministry and Natalie busy at St. Mungo's we barely had time for the two of them. So, when we got a day off we took them to the park, but we didn't know as soon as we arrived that there would be a mess of death eaters waiting for me. We barely made it out alive I did my best to protect both Chole and Colton, but a wizard that looked a lot like Sirius shot a killing curse Natalie , who was holding Colton getting ready to apprate with him didn't get out in time as soon as she started the killing curse hit them when they apprated. I thought at first it would hit Natalie, but when we got to the safety of our safe house." Father paused he couldn't finish it he held my mother's hand and had to leave the room. Everyone looked at me. "The killing curse didn't hit mother it hit Colton. I lost my twin that day my best friend yes, I remember ever second of it and I still till this day believe that it was you Sirius Black who murder my brother!" Sirius eyes narrowed at me. "I think you need to get your fact rights young Moody before you go pointing fingers or did dear old daddy not teach you that!" he spat at me. I was ticked no one and I mean no one made remarks about my family. I felt my hair changing as red and the Wesaley hair maybe even redder my eyes turn into cat eyes and I started shaking. "Chole darling can you come…..CHOLE!" My mother came running towards me but it was too late I had done shifted into my favorite type of animal a white Siberian tiger I got into attack mode fairly quickly my mother whipping out her wand and point it towards me. "Chole Rose don't you dare!" Too late for that mummy. Gracie whined she knew how I got when I was mad and it wasn't pretty. I lunged at Sirius ready to tear him from limb to limb only a few feet away from him when someone hit me with a spell. I flew back but landed on my feet none the less. I hissed at who ever done it. To my surprise it was George. He looked pissed at me. My father had rushed in to see what was going on pulling out his wand ready to attack whoever was causing this outburst when he saw it was me he frowned deeply. "Chole follow me now!" he roared at me. I bowed my head a bit and stalked off after my father taking on last glance at George who looks like he too was probably going to have a serious talk with me after my father got done with me. Great all I wanted to do was kill the person responsible for killing my twin was that too much to ask? Once we were out of the kitchen and up stairs he walked into a room on the right and made me follow him. Once inside he gave me a frown. "Chole shift back to normal please." I did as my father asked and shifted back to my human self. "Now I want you to know that Sirius Black did not kill your brother. Nott he look similar to Sirius that's why you thought it was him. Hell I thought it was him for the longest time until I looked into the memory now I want you to go back down there and apologized to Sirius for trying to attack him do you understand me?" "Yes, father." "Good girl now go." He pushed me out the door and followed behind me to make sure I went. I walked down the stairs slowly and went through the door that we came out of. Dad shoved me forward and gave me a hard glare. "I'm sorry I try to attack you Sirius." Sirius started laughing. "It's not a problem beside you didn't get very far." I rolled my hands into a fist really wanting to punch this guy he was too cocky for his own good. Dad nudged my again and I forced a smile on my and went and sat at my mother side who gave me a worried expression. Dad sat next to me and I turn and looked at George he was eyeing me up and down and seemed to relax more after checking me out. I sighed again as food was placed in front of us and everyone starting eating expect mother and me. It was all meat not one signal vegetable on the table or plate. "Father, Mother can I be excused?" They both looked worried for a minute about me not eating but nodded none the less. I got up then realized that I had no idea where my stuff is or what room I'm staying in. Sirius started laughing again. "Don't know where your room is do you little Moody?" I swear I was going to lay this guy out flat one of these days. I just shook my head no and went to sit back down. "Awe now we don't want you to rune your dramatic exit now do we." Everyone at the table laugh expect me I didn't find it funny one bit. "Kreacher!" There was a loud pop and a house elf appeared "Yes, Master?" It crocked out. "Take Miss. Moody to her room wills you." "Yes, Master Kreacher lives to sever the house of Black." With that the house elf grabbed my hand and started dragging me away from the room where everyone was laughing and having a good time expect me. Kreacher lead me up three flights of stairs before coming to a room that looked like hell it was the only room on this floor too which made me feel loads better not! "Here is your room blood traitor." I looked shock he thought I was a blood traitor oh hell no I was nothing of the sorts I had nothing to do with this whole Order of the whatever. "Kreacher just so you know I have nothing to do with those people only my parents and I'm pretty sure if it was up to them we would have moved across the world by now. I'm being forced to marry one of them that is the only reason I'm here if it was up to me I would have and apartment of my own and would already be working at St. Mungo's." Kreacher look at me for a minute taking in what I said. I guess he seemed to see it in me that I'm not like the others. "Of course Miss. Moody. Kreacher apologizes for his rudeness." He gave a small bow at the end. "Kreacher why don't you come in my room for a bit." Kreacher nodded and followed me into the room that I was to stay in. Apparently Sirius must hate me a lot or something because this room looks like hell. I frown and Kreacher seemed too noticed. "Kreacher will fix this right away." He snapped his fingers together and the room was magical clean. There was new sheets on the canopy bed that were clean not dirty the desk in the corner was spotless there was a bench by the window that over looked the muggle city. The closet had been clean up as well. The floor no longer plastered with newspapers, dirt, and god knows what else was clean. Everything was spotless. "Oh thank you so much Kreacher here I have something in my trunk that I want you to have." I walked over to my trunk which was at the foot of my bed and opened it I dug through it for a bit before I found the candy bar and stuffed teddy bear that I had a dozen of. I turn to Kreacher and walked over to him. I got on my knees to be level with Kreacher. "Kreacher and appreciation of my gratitude for not judging me and for cleaning this room for my I want to give you these." I handed him the candy bar and the teddy bear. Kreacher looked shocked to have received something. "Thank you Miss. Moody Kreacher will cherish these gifts for as long as he lives." Kreacher gave me a hug. Then we both heard Sirius yelling for him. "You better hide those first I'm sure that he wouldn't be too happy seeing you with those." Kreacher nodded. "Yes, Miss. Moody thank you very much if you ever need anything let Kreacher know." With that Kreacher disappeared out of the door. I walked over and shut the door then walked back over to my trunk. I sighed and pulled out the photo album that father and mother had made when Colton and I were born. I went over and sat on the bench by the window. Staring down at the album looking at the two happy 3 year olds giggling and smiling up at me. I sighed and put my head against the window. It had started to rain outside and I just watched as the rain fell from the sky and onto the streets. Children and Parents running to get into their houses before they got to wet. I sighed again one thing I know for sure my stay at Grimmauld Place was going to be a long one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I guess I must have fallen asleep on the bench by the window last night. I felt some one shaking me and telling me I needed to get up. I sat up rubbing my neck that hurt very badly from sleeping in that crunched up position all night. I turn my head a bit and was met face to face with Kreacher. I smiled at him. "Good morning Kreacher did you have a good night?" Kreacher smiled back at me which was kind of creepy, but nice to see the old house elf smiling. "Very good Kreacher and Teddy got a nice rest." "Teddy?" Kreacher smiled bigger and shoved the bear I had given him at me. "Teddy I named it so Kreacher would have someone to talk to." Well I guess that makes since he has to stay in this house a lot by himself I would want someone to talk to too. "Anyway Ma'am the blood traitors wanted me to come get you for breakfast." I nodded my head then thought about it. "Kreacher is your master down there too?" Kreacher nodded his head. "Yes, ma'am he is." "And what did they fix to eat?" "Well ma'am they fixed: bacon, ham, eggs, biscuits, pancakes, strawberries, yogurt, and the regular breakfast food." "Kreacher do you supposed you can bring me a plate with pancakes, eggs, biscuits, strawberries, and yogurt, oh and a couple of grape juice. Please" Kreacher nodded. "Of course Ma'am. "And Kreacher get you something for yourself as well I don't like to eat in front of other people." Kreacher nodded again and was gone with a loud pop. I sighed and went over to my trunk to decide what I was going to wear today since mother had said we were going to Diagon Alley with the Wesaley to get our school supplies. I found a sun dress that father had gotten me from Paris. It was light blue with little shinny gems on the bottom of the skirt. It was strap less but I had a white jacket that went with it very well. It had a white bow that tied in the back and the top was just light blue. I found some white heals and put them next to my outfit for the day. I heard a loud crack and Kreacher appeared with food for him and me. "They try to take it from Kreacher ma'am, but Kreacher got it though one of the Wesaley is coming up the stairs as I speak should I lock him out ma'am." I thought about it then heard the footsteps getting closer to the door. "Yes Kreacher make sure he doesn't get in." I smirked it was nice to be a bitch some times. Kreacher smiled as well and just as George could been seen coming up the last step towards my room the door slammed in his face a lot of locks appeared on it and all locked. "Thank you very much Kreacher." "You are welcome ma'am." We ate are breakfast in silence well if you want to call it that. George was banging on the door and trying to open the door the whole time. "Chole open this door and come downstairs and have breakfast like a normal person!" He kept yelling and pleading and shouting profanities at me which I'm sure if his mother heard she would be ticked. After I was done with my breakfast and Kreacher was done with his I asked him were the bathroom was so I could get ready. I grabbed my bathroom bag and my outfit ready to feel the hot steam of a shower. "Umm… Well ma'am there bath on this floor hasn't worked in years, but the one on the floor down that the blood traitor twins use does." I sighed guess I'll have to face George anyway. "Alright thank you Kreacher you can open the door now I'll have George show me where the shower is." "You're welcome ma'am." With that he snapped his fingers again and the door unlocked and he was gone with a loud crack. George look seriously pissed. "What the bloody hell are you think?" I pouted at him after the look he gave me last night and the look he is giving me now I know that last night he was just medium pissed at me today he is full on rage pissed. "Good morning to you too." George just shook with rage. "Explain to my why you didn't come down when Kreacher told you too and why you did what you did last night to Sirius!" I just rolled my eyes. "Honestly George did you not listen to a signal thing my father and I said!" George looked at me for a minute then it seemed to click on him. "You thought during all those years Sirius was the one who killed your twin?" I rolled my eyes again apparently he hadn't listened to a word my father or I had said last night. "Yes until my father told me it was Nott a well known death eater." George nodded "so what's your thing with Sirius then after he talked to you and why didn't you eat dinner last night?" George had calmed down a bit and was sitting on my bed looking up at me. "He too cocky for my tastes I hate cocky people they annoy me. And did you not notice it was all meat plus my mother didn't eat either." George nodded. "Am I too cocky for your taste?" I sighed and walked over to George and took a seat beside him on my bed putting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. Well this was defiantly new. "No George actually your kind of everything I wanted in the guy I date or married probably even more I just hate that you don't tell me everything. I know some of it is for protection, but still like the simple things would be nice you already know so much about me, but I feel like I don't know anything about you." George nodded and stared out my window. "It's just when mum told me I was going to be getting married too you. I was scared once she told me what lifestyle that you were used to and how I'm supposed to live up to that and give you more. What if I can't do it Chole I want to give you everything that you are used to having and so much more but I don't know how? That and I'm scared of losing you during this war that's going on against he-who-must-not-be-name. I want everything to be perfect Chole your honestly one of the nicest, prettiest, smartest girls I've ever met and I can't wait to be your husband someday I just don't want to screw up and lose you." I never thought George could feel this way about me. Sure I was growing feeling for him over time, but he had been waiting for me for god knows how long. "George I don't have to have all the nice things my parents gave me as long as I have you by my side that's enough. An I don't plan on getting involved in this war or whatever you lot is calling it I'm just going to stay in the back ground and focus on becoming a better wife for you." George looked up at me like he could cry. "Chole you don't know how long I waited for you to say that." "Exactly how long did you know about this arrangement by the way?" George reached out and grabbed my hand stroking it lightly. "Since I turn eleven." I nodded my head. "Why did they wait so long to tell me then?" George hand went to my face I rested my head in his palm and looked up into his eyes. "Because I asked them too. I wanted to save some money for us so we could have a few things if you wanted them." I nodded again and felt George lean into me even more. "Chole if you asked me to I would give you the world and more if I could and I will some day, but until then I need you to stick by my side no matter what and I need to know I have your love." My eyes bluish green eyes meeting his brown ones. It was then that I knew that I was in love with the man I was to marry. "Of course George." George smiled at me then leant in and kissed my lips softly it was an innocent kiss to start out with, but something inside of me sparked as soon as his lips met mine. I'm guessing something sparked in him to because he quickly deepens the kiss. He bit my lower lip asking for entrance which I gladly gave him. He then sled his tongue into my mouth fighting for domaness with my tongue in the end he won. He started lying back on my bed moving me with him so that he was on top of me. I quickly reached for his shirt undoing the buttons and he slipped his hands undermine running his fingers up and down my sides earning a moan of satisfaction from me. I had just about gotten the last button undone when Gracie came running up the stairs and jumped in the middle of the bed growling at George. I hadn't seen her coming of course and ended up somehow on the floor and George was slowly making his was towards the door with his hands in the air. "Whoa nice doggie I wasn't doing anything to hurt her." Gracie just crouch down and growled at George more showing him that she didn't like the way he had touch me. "Gracie! Bad girl very bad girl you do not growl at your new daddy now go tell him you're sorry or no treats for a month!" I snapped at Gracie who in returned whined and went over to George and licked his hand in a sign of a peace offering. "Good girl now run along and go bother Fred or Ron." George and I both watched as Gracie left the room. "So I'm her new daddy now since when did you give birth to a dog?" "Since we have officially started off our relationship." I stuck my tongue out at him and he just laughed. "Anyway I need to use your showers since apparently the one on this floor is broken so lead the way oh great prankster." I bowed to give it more effect. George just laughed and lead the way down a floor to their bathroom which happen to be attach to their bedroom how the hell did Kreacher not put me here I have no clue. "The towels and stuff are already in there so just make sure to hurry up your mother going to be here soon." I nodded at George then walked into the bathroom to get ready. In less than twenty minutes I was done. I let my hair down in its curly state and barely put any make up on going for the more natural look. Once I put the necklace my mother gave me on I stepped out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. George who had changed into some worn out jeans and a new blue button up shirt that was left open with a grey t-shirt under it and some pair of worn out shoes. He turned around as soon as I entered the room. "Chole you look…well you look amazing." I blushed lightly and walked over to him cuddling myself up in his chest. He laughs lightly then grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs to the kitchen. Molly and my mother were talking and stopped when they seen us coming in and holding hands. "Well it looks like your father and I made the right choice darling." My mother smiled at me. I smiled back and try to hide my blush again, but this time I used George arm. Molly smiled warmly at both of us. "We're just waiting for the others they should be down any minute." Right as she finished that sentence Ron, Ginny, Fred, and Hermione ran through the kitchen door. "Sorry were late mum." Ron took deep breaths trying to catch his breath. "Yeah we would have been here sooner, but someone had to hog the bathroom." Ginny pointed towards Fred who raised his hands in defenses. "Hey I'm supposed to meet Angelina at the Leaky Cauldron for our date." I raised my eyebrow at him but decide to question him later about it. Apparently the order of whatever decides that we couldn't go to Diagon Alley alone so they sent Nymphadora, mother, Molly, and apparently father was meeting us there. "Alright George you and Chole can apprate with Fred and Natalie. While the rest of you lot take the floo powder." We all nods our heads then I turn and grab a hold of George around the neck while he places his arms around my waist. Mother counted us off once she hit three I felt George turn and we were being sucked through the air again I clung tighter to him this time I really hated apprating. Once my feet hit the ground I try steadying myself but George had to hang on to me for a bit once the sick feeling in my stomach stopped I looked up at him and smiled. "Well that was fun just remind me to never do it on a full stomach." George laughed at me and pulled me closely too him. Mother and Fred apprated right by us with a loud crack. Mother smiled over at George and I then looked forward. "Well now I guess we better go find the others shall we." We three nodded and my mother walked beside us until we met up with my father, Nymphadora, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Molly. Hermione was going on about some book we she going to get to read while Ron was starting at the Quality Quidditch Supplies, Ginny was busy talking to Molly, Fred was talking to George about something while George kept his arm around my waist. Mother and father were looking over my school supply list and trying to decide where we should go first. Nymphadora was changing her hair different colors. Finally father spoke up. "We will get their robes first then, go to the bookstore, and then what ever else we have to do or go we will do that too." I smiled at my father he always knew how to take charge when it came to deciding things. We walked off to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions I loved that store Mother always got my Robes or dresses from Madam Malkin. We walked in and Madam Malkin greeted us all. "Chole my darling girl how are you. Do you need a new set of dress robes or dresses you know I can always make them right up for you?" Madam Malkin exclaimed cheerfully. "Actually not today Madam Malkin I actually need school robes for Hogwarts their letting me attend this year for one term then letting me graduate." I smiled brightly at the mid older lady in front of me. "Oh congratulations my dear I couldn't be happier for you. Let me go get you the best set of new school robes we got do you know what house you're going to be in yet?" I shook my head no to her. "They said I have to try on the hat like everyone else but they would owl you as soon as they found out." She nodded her head and went and fetched a black set of school robes for me to try on and get the size right. Once she pinned them she let me have a look to see what I thought. They looked alright I guess not really my style but they would do. Madam Malkin seemed to notice the frown on my face. "Don't worry dear its only for a year remembers?" I nodded my head then changed back into my dress as she wrote down the measurements and hand my parents the black one that had no color on it for now. As we let the Wesaley all get fitted into their school uniform I noticed that Madam Malkin had gave them second hand robes and not new ones like I had. I frown a bit not likening the thought of them not being able to afford robes like mine. I turn to mother and pulled on her robe a bit she seemed to be thinking what I was thinking and nodded. "Madam gives the Wesaley children the good robes not the second hand downs. Alastor and I will pay for it. Molly gapped at my mother so did the Wesaley children I couldn't help but giggle. "Oh Molly it's our treat especially since you are going to be family soon." My mother smiled brightly. Once everyone had their new robes George pulled me to him again keeping his hand on my waist the whole walk to Flourish and Blotts once we walked into the store we were greeted by a young looking sales clerk. Mother gave him my list of books and he went off to fetch them. I was surprised that most of them were healer books. Not just any healer books, but the ones that they don't give you until after you are licensed to heal. "Seems like Dumbledore is going to have you spending a lot of time with the school healer." I smiled brightly I loved healing it was my all time favorite thing to do. The Wesaley of course were going to get second hand books when mother told them she would pay for those as well. Once we had our books and robes we decide to look at one of the broom shops father always wanted to by me a broom and since the firebolt had came out he wanted now more than ever to buy me one. So of course father went into Quality Quidditch Supplies and bought me one. He also to my surprised got George one as well. I mean I knew we were rich but not that rich. "Father don't you think your over spending?" My father just laughed. "Of course not I only had to pay for yours the shop owner owed me a favor plus it's and early wedding gift to him." I just laughed and shook my head. "I love you daddy." "I love you to my little girl." Father gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. "We have one last stop we have to make!" I turn and look at my mother who was hurrying over to Eeylops Owl Emporium. We waited about five minutes outside for her when she came out with a beautiful looking snowy white owl. "Mum you didn't we have Sage I could have just used." My mother smiled up at me. "Well what are you two going to do when you get married and you don't have and owl of your own to send your bills and stuff this way I'm saving you both money." I just laughed at my mother she is so odd some times. "Alright Chole what are we going to name it?" I thought about it for a long time then I decide Light would make a beautiful name for a beautiful owl like this. "I'm going to name it Light." My mother smiled brightly at me liking the name I picked. Once we had everything and I mean everything even double of something things we decide we would head back home. Mother whipped out her wand and made all of our belongs we had bought disappear then turn to George, Fred, and me. "Alright you three lets go." I turn around to face George again so he could apprate us back to the safe house. I wrapped my small arms around his neck and he wrapped his muscle arms around my waist. Mother counted us off to three again and there we went back into the darkness. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been a week since George told me how he felt and things couldn't have been better. He opened up a lot more to me and that made me happy. I was sitting in my room when I heard a pop and someone putting their hands over my eyes. "Guess who!" I giggle quietly. "Ummm….is it's George sexier brother?" I heard George gasp and flip me around to face him. "I am the only sexy brother got it." I couldn't help but burst out laughing because of the seriousness in on his face as he had said it. "Of course you are sweetie." George grinned at me then planted a soft love filled kiss on my lips. "Harry should be here soon your father went to go get him with the rest of the advance guard." I nod and went back to look at the healer books that I would need when we went to Hogwarts. "Haven't you finished reading all of those? I swear every time I come in here you have read all those books at least a million times." A small grin made its way on to my face. "Actually I've only ready all of them ten times through I just want to make sure I'm understood all the martial. That way I can impress Madam Pomfrey." I smiled brightly up at George. "I swear you're like another Hermione. Expect you actually have a sense of humor." I giggle then heard yelling coming down from a couple of floors below my room. "What was that?" George shrugged, but got up and held at his hand for me. "Let's go find out shall we." I nodded marking my place in my book then grabbed George hand. He apprated us to Ron room where a boy around Ron age. He had black messy hair and green eyes. He also dressed in poor clothes and wore glasses. George and Fred popped down next to him and started talking about some kind of extendable ear they had created, so they could listen in on the meeting down stairs that the order was having. I rolled my eyes at them as they all walked out of the room to go listen in. I decide I would just go back up stairs and finish reading. Once I was on my way heading back upstairs Gracie came running down with something chasing her. I realized it was a boggart I pulled out my wand but then realized I was allowed to use magic yet I still had till July before I could. I backed away slowly watching as the boggart to shape of the thing I feared the most. First it shifted to my parent's dead on the floor blood pouring out of them then too George lying dead on the floor with his eyes opens staring blankly at the ceiling. I couldn't take my eyes away from the site as the tears started pouring down my face a sob broke through my lips as I fell down on the floor saying "no…no…no!" I heard footsteps coming up from behind me "Chole what's wrong I heard you crying and thought…." George stopped and I know he saw the scene in front of me. "Fred go get Remus now!" I heard someone running down the stairs and shouting come from the kitchen. "Chole look at me I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere it's a boggart it's not me I'm right here baby." George had sunk down to my level, so he could block the boggart from my view. I heard footsteps coming up stairs and someone shouting "Riddikulus". George held onto me as the boggart disappeared I sobbed in his chest for a good five minutes before I heard my father speak up. "I think you should take her to her room son I'll have Molly send you both your dinner." I felt George nod towards my father and picked me up. I tucked my head into his neck because I was still a mess and I didn't want anyone to see. I peeked a bit and saw my father staring after us with concerned eyes. We went around the corner and everyone was out of site. I sniffed a bit and felt George rubbing circles on to my back. I must admit it felt really nice. I let out a soft moan that George must have heard because he sifted me a bit and continued to rub circles onto my back. I moaned a little more really loving it when he rubbed that spot. Soon enough we reached my bedroom and George opened the door and walked across the room and set me down on my bed and stared at me for a bit. "Chole sweeties are you okay?" I rubbed my eyes and sniffed then nodded a yes. "It was just a boggart it wasn't real. I'm here and your parents are here were all alright." He sat down and bought me to sit in his lap. He lay back in the bed so I was on top of him lying on his chest. George sighed "What am I going to go with you Chole Rose." I giggled softly and started tracing circles on his chest. "Love me?" I said as quietly as possible, but George heard me none the less. "I already do love you Chole you should know that by now." I looked up into George addicting brown eyes and smiled softly. "I love you George Arthur Weasley." George grinned brightly up at me. "I love you to Chole Rose Moody." He kissed me with a kiss that was full of love. It seemed like all of our kisses that we have had so far always seemed to be full of love no lust what so ever. We heard someone clear their throat and we both separated from each other rather quickly I was blushing madly and George whole face seemed as red as his hair. "It's about time oh I'm so happy for you two." I turn to see Molly standing there with our food hovering above her. "Umm…Yeah thanks Mum." Molly smiled and sent our food to set on my desk. "If you two need anything just ask." Molly left with a huge grin on her face I looked over at George who just chuckled then went over to where his mum had set the food down. "Looks like they got your plate right this time." I smiled and saw a salad, with carrot sticks, and a few other veggies on it. "Looks like they did." We both ate in silences until Ginny came running into my room. "Chole Gracie! She bit Sirius and now Sirius is going to kill her." I looked up from my Heals of The Wickedly Burn. "He is going to do what!" I shrieked out George who had been lying on my bed napping sat up immediately looking around for what I was yelling about. "What's wrong?" "I'm going to kill him that's what's wrong!" "Chole kill who?" "Sirius!" I threw my book aside and rushed down stairs with Ginny and George right behind me. As soon as I opened the door everyone jumped up and showered me with streamers and glitter. "Congratulations!" Everyone shouted. I stopped for a minute looking very confused. "What's going on?" My Mummy walked to me and handed me a letter that had already been open. Of course I knew who opened it Mummy has been waiting weeks for me to get my letter from Lilly-Ann Healer School for the Magical Gifted. I took it from her with shaky hands George came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Open it up." He whispered in my ear. I slowly took out the letter to see what it said.

Dear Miss. Moody:

We are please to inform you that you have passed your healer exams and are now a registered healer. You of course will be given more training by Madam Pomfrey Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry head healer before you are allowed to start working at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. You have been informed that you are required to complete a year of healer training since you have passed your exams and are now a registered healer. With and elder healer. Madam Pomfrey has been noted of your arrival and you will attend classes with her. Once your training is competed than you will receive your papers and will then be giving and assignment at St. Mungo's. Hoping all is well.

Professor Jane Ann Bucket, Headmistress

I was in shock I passed! I passed my exams and now I'm a registered healer, but I still had to do a year internship and classes before they would give me my papers. I let out a squeal and started jumping up and down. I ran over to my mummy and gave her a hug and kiss than to my father doing the same to him. Then I ran over to George and gave him a huge hug and kiss on the lips. George smiled brightly at me and led me over to where everyone was sitting down. My mother came over with a packaged wrapped in a decorative paper. "You're going to need these. I done cleared it with Madam Pomfrey and she agreed that you will wear them during your training and classes with her." I thanked my mother and opened up the packaged. In it was a verity of different scrubs George looked over at it and smiled. "Those will look good on you." I blushed and nudged him with my elbow. My mother made a cake to celebrate my passing after the last piece was ate she sent all of us off to bed. I had to admit I was very tired. As I was walking up the stairs to my room I noticed George heading towards his room. "George!" He turns and looked at me with his eyebrow raised. "Come sleep with me tonight." I held out my hand to him and seen him grin. "Alright." He walked over and grabbed my hand. I led him up stairs and into my room. I walked over to my chest and pulled out a pair of gray short shorts and a light blue tank top. George had already stripped down to his boxers and was laying in bed waiting for me. I slowly slid off my jeans then took off my shirt I had on leaving me in just my bra and panties. I saw George breath hitch as he watched me. I put on my short shorts then my tank top. As soon as I put my tank top on I reached behind me and skillfully slipped my bra off. George looked like his eyes were going to pop out of his head as he saw my c-cup breast bounce up and down from the freedom of my bra. I walked over to George and climbed into bed with him. He stilled looked like he was in shock that I changed in front of him. I giggled at him then climbed on top of him on to his lap. "Did you like what you saw?" George nodded his head and was looking my body up and down. His mouth was still hanging open. "Sweetie it's not nice to have your mouth hanging open." I took my index finger and lifted his chin up so his mouth would shut. George seemed to snap back to reality after I did that and was blushing madly. "Sorry." He mumbled I just laughed at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. I rolled off him and cuddled into his side. George rubbed circles onto my back in the same place he had rubbed early. He earned a moan from me. George shifted so we were face to face. "I love you Chole and I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I smiled up at him. "I love you to George and I won't let anything happen to you either." George kissed me then shifted me so I was as close to his body as possible. With that we both fell into a peaceful slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next couple of weeks went by pretty quickly and before I knew it. It was time to head to platform 9 ¾ and get aboard the Hogwarts Express. I had finished putting everything on the trolley we used to move our trunks onto the platform when my father took me to the side. "Chole I want you to know how proud your mother and I are of you, so I got you this." Father handed me a box that had a teacher necklace in it that was in the shape of a heart. "Open it." I did as my father told me and in it was a picture of all three of us and a mirror. "That mirror will let you see your mother or I anytime you want or you feel like you're in danger just open it and seek for which one of us you want." I smiled down at it then closed it going over to my father and giving him a hug. "Thank you father I love it. I'll never take it off." My father smiled at me just as my mother came over already wearing the same necklace that father has just gave me. "Alastor it's time for her to go." My mother looked over at me sadly I could tell that she was ready to cry. I hugged them both just as George came over to take my trolley over to the luggage carriers. He came back shortly and told me it was time to get on the train. I looked over at my parents kissed them both on the cheek and give them one last hug promising to write to them when I can. George took my hand and led me onto the train and into a compartment that already had Fred, some girl, and another boy. Fred and the girl were sitting extremely close and were holding hands while the guy had the window open waving to his parents. George and I took a seat across from them. "So you must be Chole I heard, so much about you from Fred here." The girl with long black hair and dark skin looked and deep brown eyes said to me. I nodded slowly and moved closer to George. "Well I'm Angelina Johnson and the person on my right is Lee Jordan." She pointed to the boy who was waving goodbye to his parents as the train started to move. He turns back around in his seat and smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Lee." He stuck out his hand to shake it. I did then grab back hold of George who was laughing at the way I was acting. I couldn't help it I was nerves, excited, scared, and felt like I had missed out on a lot. Fred smiled at me then looked back over to Angelina who had pulled him into some sort of conversation about quidditch. Lee and George were talking about the future of the joke shop that Fred and George wanted to start. I felt out of place they of course had known each other for a very long time, so to them I was just an outsider who had to enter the group. I let go of George hand and reached for my book back and pulled out my IPod that my father had gotten me three birthdays ago and one of my many healer books. I sat back down and placed my head phones in and turned it on. I opened my book to where I had marked it and started reading from it. Angelina looked over at me for a bit then back to Fred clearly they were talking about me, but I didn't want to budge into their conversation. I felt George staring at me for a bit then he turns back to Lee. The trolley lady came around with snacks and other surgery food. Angelina, Lee, Fred and George both went to get something while I stayed seated. Once they got there snacks they sat back down and Angelina looked at me noticing that I hadn't gotten anything. She shoves me a bit to snap me out of my zoned out state. "Chole didn't you want something to eat?" I looked around and saw all the sweeties that they had gotten it were enough to make my stomach turn. "No thank you I don't like to eat surgery food." Angelina looked at me confused, but then George butted in. "She a healthy food kind of girl Angelina all veggies and fruit for her." Angelina seemed to understand and nodded her head. The rest of the train ride was silent. Once we started getting closer to the castle Angelina made the boys leave so we could change into our robes. "So you are George are getting married?" I nodded my head and pulled up my skirt and zipped it up. "Yeah in July some time after I turn 17." Angelina nodded. "That's good you two make a cute couple." "Thank you." Once we were finished getting dress we stepped out and let the boys change. When they were done Angelina and I went back into the compartment. It didn't even seem like five minutes before we arrived at the school. I look at it in total awe. I had never seen anything like this. I mean Lilly-Ann Healer School for the Magical Gifted was beautiful beyond standers, but this. This was a different level of beautiful. We all exited the train George holding onto my hand so I didn't get shoved away from him with all the other students. He took me over to a giant by the looks of it who was yelling out for the first years to come to him. "Hagrid!" The giant turn to look at us and smiled down at both of us. "Why hello George and Chole as well my gosh you have grown up I haven't seen you since your father bought you here to get registered for school. Of course that was when you were a little baby." "Mum said I had to bring Chole to you so she can go with the other first years." George explained to Hagrid. "Oh yes of course I almost forgot." George turns to me and smiled. "I'll see you in the Great Hall." With that he left me. I looked after him terrified that he had just left me alone with someone I had no idea was. "Alright Chole let's get to the boats with the other first years shall we." I nodded at Hagrid and followed him to where the boats were located. All the other first years had gotten into a boat with some of their friends they had made on the train ride here. I saw two empty boats one Hagrid got in and took up the whole room. I got into the other and just sat and waited. Soon enough the boats started moving on their own across the lake and towards the castle. From this view it gave me a better look at the castle that was in front of us. Soon enough the boats pulled up the other lake shore and everyone was stepping out. I stepped out of mine and followed behind the other first years looking down the whole way. Hagrid led us up the stairs and down a hallway and in front of these two massive doors. Where at very tall elderly looking lady with a huge pointed witch hat on was looking at us. She smiled down at each and every one of us. Her stare stopped as she looked at me and her smiled widen.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On your stay here you will be expected to be on your best behavior. You will go through course and challenges if you succeeded it will earn your house points, but if you fail it could lose your house points. Now if you will come with me the sort ceremony can begin."

We all followed here into what I'm guessing is the Great Hall. I looked over all the students to see if I could find George. I saw him sitting at a table to the right of me with Fred and the others. He smiled at me as I walked by. I grin a bit then turn my attention to the rest of the first years in front of me. The elderly witch who I found out was Professor McGonagall started what I'm guessing was the sorting ceremony. She was placing this really old looking hat on each students head and it was shouting out which house they were sorted into it. The four houses are which the sorting hat was yelling out were: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. One by one the first years all walked forward once there name was called and put the hat on their head then once they hat said what house they were in they ran off to be seated with their other housemates. I watched as the last first year when up and realized I was now the only one stand there and everyone eyes were on me. I looked down at the floor and started twirling around the necklace my parents had given me. I watched as Professor Dumbledore stood up and walked forward eyes kept on me.

"We have a new student on the school grounds this year. Miss. Moody is here for a healer internship and some more healer classes she will need before she will receive her healer registration papers. Madam Pomfrey has already agreed to take her under her wing and give her the training she will need before she goes to join the wonderful staff at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. So I want you all to welcome her warmly. Now Miss. Moody will you so kindly come up here and let the sorting house put you in the house you will be staying in."

I nodded my head at Professor Dumbledore and walked slowly up to where the stool was. I sat down and Professor Dumbledore took the hat from Professor McGonagall and placed it on my head. The hat basically sollowed my whole head.

"Hmm… A Moody I haven't seen your kind in a very long time. Your smart just like your father was and clever as well. You're a very hard worker and are very loyal to those around you. I wonder if I shall put you in Hufflepuff or shall I put you in Ravenclaw you have both the characteristic of either house."

"Please I just want to be with George don't let me go to a house where I don't know anyone." I whispered silently inside my head I really didn't want to go to a place where I knew no one.

"Aww…Are you sure you want in his house you will exceed so much better in either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. Very well if you have you mind set on that then I guess it better be Gryffindor!"

I let out a sigh as the sorting hat shouted out that I would be with George. I gave the hat back to Professor Dumbledore and walked over to George who was clapping and cheering rather loudly along with all the other Grffindors. I sat down next to George who wrapped his arms around me and gave me a hug. I giggled lightly then turn my attention back to Professor Dumbledore who was introducing the new teachers. I scanned the table and watched each new teacher give a little wave or nod expect for one. One of the new teachers was wearing all pink and looked like a toad stood up and interrupted Professor Dumbledore speech.

"Thank you Headmaster for those kind words of welcome. And how nice it is to see all of your smiling faces up at me I'm sure we will become good friends."

"That's likely." I heard George and Fred both say and I couldn't help but laugh. George pulled me closer to him keeping his arm wrapped around my waist. As the toad lady continued her little speech.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of a vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this... historic school, progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be... prohibited!"

I heard Hermione puff and I turn to look at her. "What is it Hermione?" She looked at all of us then back to the toad looking lady. "She means that the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts." I looked at Hermione wide eye. "They can't do that can they?" I looked at Hermione who only nodded her head yes. I frown and moved closer to George for some reason I had a feeling that this year might not be the best on I would have. Now I knew why George had told me from the start about why he felt like they weren't going to be finishing school this year. If the Ministry is getting involved with the school then that is not a good sign. I squeezed George hand that was around my waist with my other and kept twirling the necklace. "It will be alright Chole I won't let that toad get you." I laughed just as the food appeared before us. I looked around and noticed there were a lot of meat and bread and stuff. I sighed and reached for the grapes out of a bowl of fruit, but as soon as I did a plate full of steamed veggies appeared on my plate with a salad on the side and other healthy food. "Looks like Dumbledore got the message about what you eat love." I smiled at George then turn to look at Dumbledore who nodded at me. I smiled at him and mouth thank you then started to dig into my meal. Once I had my full Dumbledore once again stood up and dismissed us to go to our houses. I stood up with George and he took my hand and led me to where our house stayed. "You going to have to be careful because the stair cases like to change oh and the password is chocolate frog." I nodded my head and carefully watch which way George was taking me, so I would get lost tomorrow. We finally ended up in front of a picture or what George called the Fat Lady. He told the picture the password and she let us in. We walked into the common room where everyone was gathered catching up with each other. "Alright the girl's dermatomes are on the right and the boys are on the left yours will of course be at the very top of the tower. I'm sure Angelina will show you. Mine is at the top of the left tower if you need me okay?" I nod my head and look to see Fred and Angelina coming out way. "Come on I'll show you our dorm." Angelina grabbed me and ran up the stairs. About four flights later we were at the top. Angelina smiled at me and opens the door. Inside the rooms looked amazing. Each bed was a four posted canopy bed queen size the room was a nice red color. Are trunks were already place at the end of the beds. I walked over to mine opening it while Angelina did the same. She started hanging up quidditch posters of different quidditch teams. "I guess you're into quidditch?" I asked her while taking out a picture of George and mean and placing it on the night stand. She turns around and smiled at me. "Yeah I actually play for the house team I'm a chaser." I nodded my head and grabbed out my Paramore poster that I had father to bewitch to move. "Oh you like Paramore too?" I nodded my head to her. "Yeah there my favorite band of course after Avenged Sevenfold of course." "Ohhh….. I know what you mean so who do you think is hotter Shadows, Syn, Vengeance, Christ, or The Rev." I thought about it but the answer was always clear to me. "I've always had a huge fan girl crush on Shadows I mean have you seen those muscles." We both broke into a fit of laughter. "I love Vengeance I mean have you seen those snake bites! I mean can you say yummy." We both started laughing again. Once I finished placing each of my favorite movie, band, and books poster up I looked over at Angelina she had just finished putting the last band poster up and was laying down on her bed. I smiled wondering what George was doing. "Hey Angelina are we allowed to go into each other dorms I mean can the guys come in here and can we go into theirs?" Angelina looked at me. "They can't come up here or into any girls' dorm without the girls' permission, but we can go into theres all we want." I smiled and thanked her then excused myself to go find George she went down stairs with me to find Fred as well. Fred was talking to Ginny and Ron around the fire place, but I didn't see George. "Hey Fred where's George at?" Fred looked over at me while Angelina walked over to him and sat down on his lap. "He in our dorm if you want him makes sure you knock first." I nodded my head and walked up to where their dorm was going to be. Once I reached the top I knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. I heard shuffling then the door opened and Lee popped his head out. "Oh Chole what are you doing here?" "I was going to come see my fiancé, but if you lot are busy doing something I can see him tomorrow morning." I said looking at Lee. "Umm… Well were where in the middle of….." "Lee let her in she not going to tell." I heard George voice come from the other side of the door. Lee looked back and apparently him and George where arguing about letting me in. I sighed and just turn in left, whatever they were talking about or doing they apparently didn't trust me enough to let me know. I walked past the common room where everyone was still sitting and told Angelina I was going to bed she nodded her head and said alright. I walked up to our dorm and open the door. Of course there were other girls in there that looked at me, but chosen to ignore me and continued what they were doing. I walked over to my trunk and pulled out my hello kitty pajamas bottoms and my hello kitty tank top. I put on my pink hello kitty socks and slippers and climbed up into my bed and grabbed one of my healer books. Angelina came in a couple minutes later and walked over to me. "George is in the common room he wants you to come down." I looked up at my book and thanked Angelina. I marked my place then grabbed my hello kitty robe and tied it around my middle. I head downstairs to the common room which was empty by now. I saw George sitting by the fire place in his blue pajamas bottoms and white t-shirt. I walked over to him and sat down. George looked me over then laughs. "Really hello kitty?" I playfully hit him. "Yes, because she more awesome then you will ever be." I said and stuck my tongue out at him. He just chuckled at me and pulled me closer to him. "Sorry Lee wouldn't let you up in our dorm." "Why wouldn't he by the way?" "We were talking about things to do to get Umbridge fired and he thought you might tell." "Why would I do that I don't have her as a teacher in fact the only teacher I have is Madam Pomfrey." "I know and I told him that he just doesn't want anyone to spill the beans." I nodded and laid my head on his shoulder. "Well we should probably get to be love." A yawn escaped my mouth and I agreed with George. He helped me up off the couch and walked me to the stairs. "Goodnight Chole I love you." He gave me a kiss on my laps then held me close to him. "Goodnight George I love you to." I kissed him one last time before pulling out of his arms and headed up the stairs to my dorm. Once there I slipped off my slippers and took off my robe and climbed in bed and underneath the warmness of my Paramore sheet set that my mother made for me. Reaching over I turn off my light and quickly feel into a peaceful slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I heard a loud commotion coming from the room, which ended up pulling me out of the wonderful dream I was having of George and mine wedding.

"Chole get up your going to be late for breakfast." Angelina screamed at me why trying to fix her hair, put on make-up, and put on her outfit for the day. I yawn then got out of bed and stretched. I noticed that a package of some sorts was on my trunk, so I went over and open it. It was of course my robes that now held the Gryffindor symbol on it and colors. I smiled at them, but noticed that mine were different than everyone else. Instead of the skirt and sweater my robes came with scarlet scrubs and the usual black Gryffindor robe. It also had a healer pin on the robes. I quickly changed excited to start off my day. It also seemed that they had sent me white tennis shoes to go along with my outfit. Once I was done changing I went over and fought with my long brown hair today it seems like my hair changed color over night again. I straighten it then pulled it up into a pony tail leaving my bangs to the side. I put on light make-up because I didn't want to sweat it off.

Once I was done with my appearance I grabbed my book bag and my secluded that had also magical appeared over night. Once done with making sure I had everything I would need for today. I turn to see if Angelina was ready to head down stairs with me. She apparently had been sitting on her bed watching me get ready while reading over one of her classes books. "You ready?" I nodded my head and followed her out of our dorm and into the common room where the twins were waiting for us already in their school robes. "About time you two we thought you were never coming down!" Fred exclaimed as he walked over to Angelina and kissed her. Angelina blushed then grabbed Fred hand and headed out of the fat lady portrait. George looked at me for a bit, but smiled none the less. "You look beautiful Chole." He gave me a kiss on the lips then grabbed my hand and followed the way that Angelina had just dragged Fred off to. Once we entered the Great Hall and sat down at our table the mail started to arrive. I noticed that Light came flying through the little owl window they had and came right over to me. She dropped off George and mine mail to us then parks her in front of us wanting a treat. Before we had even came to Hogwarts George and I trained her to get both of our mail then if she did she would receive an owl treat. Light love getting owl treats almost as much as Sage did. I nudged George who was too busy looking at our mail to notice that Light hadn't left yet. George looked up to me and I pointed at Light. "Oh yeah sorry Light." George dug in his pocket and gave Light two owl treats she hooted happily and snatch them out of George hand quickly before allowing both of us to pet her one last time before flying off back to the owl tower. George told me the name of it but I just liked calling it the owl tower. Once we had out fill of breakfast George got up and told me he would walk me to the Hospital Wing. I nodded and grabbed my book back and then took his hand that he was holding out to me. "Where not going to apprate there are we?" George just chuckled at me. "No, silly we can't apprate in the walls of Hogwarts." George pulled me close to him so I wouldn't get pulled away with the crowed of students that were trying to make it to their classes on time. "I'll come get you at lunch and after classes are over with for the day alright don't go with anyone else unless it's me." I nodded my head as we neared what I'm guessing is the Hospital Wing. "Alright have a good day I'll meet you back her for lunch. I love you Chole." I smiled up at George and gave him a hug and kiss on the lips. "I love you to George." With that George left me, so he could take off to his class. I headed up to the front desk to see a young looking healer looking over papers. I stopped in front of her waiting for her to notice me.

"Umm…I'm Chole Moody I'm supposed to be finishing up my healer training with Madam Pomfrey." I said to the young looking witch. "Hmm… Oh yes, you're the new one that Madam Pomfrey and myself will be teaching." The young witch said in a cold voice. She looked me up and down then scuffed at me. "What the hell are you wearing those are proper healer robes I hope you know. Every gets there healer robes at Healer Outlet obiviles you haven't heard that Madam Malkin's robes or any outfit from that store is out of date, so do as all a favor and get…." "Enough Lacey!" I looked up to see Madam Pomfrey coming around the corner with a lot of books in her hand. I put my bag down and rush over to her side and grab the books out of her hands. "Thank you dear." "You're welcome." Lacey just scoffed at me and turn back around to look at her papers. "Lacey what are you doing sitting behind my desk you know that's not where you belong!" Lacey scoffed again and got up to and walked around to stand where I was standing minutes ago. "Oh Chole dear this is Lacey Becket she actually the fiancée of Draco Malfoy she in an arranged marriage just like you." I look over at Lacey and stuck my hand out and put a smile on my face. "Nice to meet you." "Wish I could say the same." She flipped her fake blonde hair over her shoulder and stuck her nose up in the air. Hmm she would probably make a good Malfoy she already got that I'm better than anyone else down. "Lacey has a semester to finish here before she can get her papers she would have finished last year, but she had to miss a semester." I nodded my head while Lacey just scoffed again. "No need to give a person who is soon going to be lesser than myself my whole life story Madam." With that Lacey turn on her heals and went to the work that she was doing before I came in. "Forgive her Chole she comes from a very high up family like the Malfoy you know." I nodded again. "Of course Madam Pomfrey." "Good well today I'm going to start you off with a simple test of everything you have already learn and see what we need to work after you take this test. Take your time there is no rush what, so ever." She handed me a piece of paper and told me that I could use the desk that Lacey had been sitting at before I had interpreted her.

About two hours later I was finish with the test. An let me tell you Madam Pomfrey knows how to make one heck of a test. There were trick questions all over the place, but I believe I did well. I got up and headed into the main section where we will treat patients in the Hospital Wing and found Madam Pomfrey teaching Lacey how to wrap a burn victim properly without causing them anymore pain. I let them finished before I interrupted them wanting to make sure Lacey got enough time to learn from Madam Pomfrey as I would. Once they were done Madam Pomfrey dismissed Lacey and looked over at me with a smile. "Did you finish up that test my dear?" I nodded and smiled brightly up at her. "Yes Madam Pomfrey I did and let me say I found it quite enjoyable." "I thought you would dear now I is lunch time, so I won't hold you any longer after lunch I will give you the results from you test then we will discuss what I think you will need learn more about." I thanked her one last time before turning around heading back to the office room and grabbing my book bag only to see Lacey holding it. "Is the future bride of a Weasley looking for this? Figures it is off brand just like everything else you probably own. How does it feel to know that soon you won't even be able to buy the off brand things? If I was you I would run away where they never could find you, but then again Moody's never run away its shameful to the family isn't it? I mean look at your father what part of him is actually real anymore?" Lacey laughed loudly one of those high pitched preppy girls laugh. While dumping all of my belongings on the floor I watched in horror she threw the back at me then walked over all my text books, ink bottles, paper, and everything else I had in my bag. I felt like I was on the verge of tears when George came around the corner to get me. He must of heard the commotion as he looked like he was in a hurry to reach me. "Becket what the bloody hell are you doing here didn't you graduate last year?" George said looking at her with hated shining through those beautiful brown eyes he had. "Well Weasley I was just showing your soon to be bride he future place in the world and if she was smart enough she would learn to not even bother trying to make something of herself because all she will ever be is second rate trash." Lacey spat at my feet for extra effect. I saw George roll his hand into a fist and his face turned as red as his hair. "Take that back Becket." Lacey look thoughtful for a minute then smirked. "You know I think I won't because it's true she'll never be as rich as I will be." With that Lacey skipped out of the room, but not before turning to glare down at my hand. "Really Weasley you even too poor to buy the poor girl and engagement ring at least when Draco and I found out about or marriage he went out and got me the most expensive engagement ring money could buy." She said while flashing off her huge rock on her wedding finger. With that she left me to clean up the mess she made. I felt the tears running down my eyes, but none the less I bent down and started trying to clean up my now ink stand books, paper, and everything else that was in my bags. George bent down to help me mumbling that he didn't know she would be here and that he really wishes that when she goes to the black lake the giant squid would get her. Once I final got everything cleaned and back in my bag I looked up at George who was looking down at me with sorrow in his eyes. It made my heart pang with guilt as I watched his brown eyes look down at my wedding finger. "George don't worry about it. We will get me and engagement ring when we can afford it." I said standing up and wiping my face off. I walked over to him and place my hand on his cheek. "Just don't listen to her okay?" George just nodded and grabbed my hand a little bit more tightly than usual. I didn't say anything because I knew he was pissed. Once we reached the Great Hall I looked over and saw Lacey all over Draco. It was enough to make me want to puke. George roughly pulled me down to sit at our table I winced a bit from the pain he had just inflicted on me. I sighed and placed my head down on the table. "Chole aren't you going to eat?" Angelina asked me why digging into her sandwich. "Not really I'm not very hungry." I said and placed my head back down on the table. George just huffed at me and took a bit out of his sandwich he was eating. I sighed and lifted my head a bit and looked over at Slytherin table and saw Lacey pointing over at me and Draco eyes following to where she was pointing. Draco smirked at me before getting up followed by Lacey and their whole gang of purebloods. I sighed and put my head back down leaning into George a bit who wrapped and arm around my waist.

"Well look who it is the disgrace of the wizarding world." I heard Draco sneer at all of us. George gripped me tightly again. "Back off Malfoy." Fred growled out. "No I think I won't. It was bought to my attention by my lovely fiancé that Weasley loser number two hasn't bought his fiancé an engagement ring yet. That's a shame isn't it? Can't even afford a little ring out of a machine to prove that she is yours." Everyone in Draco little gang laughed. George gripped tighten on me to the point where I couldn't breathe. "Shove it Malfoy if you know what's good for you." "And what is a broke dirt poor loser going to do?" Before I know it George had his wand out and pointed at Malfoy. Then George wand flew out of his hand as he hissed in pain. "That will be enough Mr. Weasley!" I heard a high pitch voice speak and I turn to look up to see the toad lady looking at us. "Mr. Malfoy & Miss. Becket please head to your next class." They both nodded and left the Great Hall with their group of friends. Then the toad lady turns and made a tusk sound. The next thing I know I was across the bench and on my behind on the solid floor with everyone's food all over me. "PDA is not allowed I hope you know that Miss. Moody." The toad lady snared at me. Me of course not liking the way she was treating George and I when not even minutes ago Draco and Lacey were all over each other, but I of course was to embarrassed about being covered in everyone lunch to do anything I had tears running down my face because of how embarrassed I was. George of course was cussing out the toad lady and he stood up went over to me and grabbed me. "Let's go Chole." "Detention Mr. Weasley my office 5p.m. and don't forget." George flipped her the bird then walked out with me heading to our dorms. Tear flew freely down my face. I looked up at George he look so pissed like this was a whole different level than just regular pissed off George. We rounded a corner and stood face to face with the fat lady. "My dear what happen to you?" More tears flew down my face as I looked drown. George noticed and snapped up at the fat lady. "That's really none of your business you fat cow. Now let us in Licorice Snap." The fat lady swung open allowing us in. George led me over to the fire place and pulled out a special bag from his pocket. He lifted it up and grabbed me stepping into the fire place. "Moody residents." With that we were engulfed into flames. In no time we were standing in my parent's living room. "George what are we doing here?" I looked up at him tears still coming down my face he didn't answer just walked out of the fire place and towards the kitchen. I followed him not sure what he was doing. "George they're not going to be home their at work." The next think I know George took out a necklace that look oddly a lot like mine. "When did you get that?" George ignored me again and opened it searching for the person he was looking for. "You both need to come home now." Was all he said the next thing I knew there were two very large pops and my father and mother both appeared in front of us? "What's wrong son." He said looking at George first, but when he got a look at me he gasped. "What the bloody hell happen to my daughter!" "It was Umbridge!" George roared. I flinched and slowly backed away from everything and heading to my room. I really didn't want him to listen to him retailing everything that has just happen. I sighed as I open my door and went over to my bench by the window. I sat down and looked out the window into our garden we had. My mother and I started that garden when I was about 4. I looked at the beautiful lilies, roses, sunflowers, and other flowers we ever planted I guess you could say my mother and me both of green thumbs. I heard a knock on my door and didn't make a sound. The door open and in came my mother with a sad smile on her face. "So I heard you had a rough day." I just nodded and looked out the window. "Lacey Becket and Draco Malfoy go there and they saw that George hasn't gotten me a ring yet and so they decide to provoke both of us about it." My mother nodded and looked at me I was a mess I had to admit it everyone lunch was all over me. "How about you change I think you left some clothes here and I'll wash those." I nodded and got up and went to my dresser and grabbed out a pair of sweat pants and an I'm not short I'm fun size shirt. I changed and let my mother have my uniform to clean. She left the room and then George came in still looking ticked off. "I'm sorry Chole I didn't hurt you did I." I looked down at myself and shook my head no. "I don't think so." He nodded and took a seat on my bed. "I'm sorry I acted that way in front of you I shouldn't have." I went over and sat down next to him and put my head on his shoulder. "It's alright." We sat there for a bit neither one of us wanting to talk about what happen just wanting to forget it ever happens. Soon enough my mother came back with my uniform and told me she sent a letter to the headmaster to tell them where we were and he understood. As soon as she handed my clothes George took my hand and moved me back to the fireplace. "Ready to go?" I nodded my head and waved goodbye before we were engulfed in green flames and was back in Gryffindor common room. Only a calm looking Professor McGonagall was looking at us. "Well I hope you too enjoyed your trip. Do I need to remind you Mr. Weasley that the spicale foo powder Alastor gave you is only to be use for emergency or did he not make it clear enough?" "Yes Professor sorry it won't happen again." "Well it better not." With that she turns to leave. "Chole Madam Pomfrey is waiting for you to finish up your first day of classes so I suggests you change and hurry down to the Hospital Wing and you Mr. Weasley need to head to Defence Against the Dark Arts." With that she was gone. I sighed and rushed upstairs and changed. When I came back down George was still there. "George you need to go to class." "Naw I have time to walk you." I smiled up at him. "Well thank you Mr. Weasley." George smiled at me. "You're very welcome Miss. Moody." He gave a small bow and gestured towards the fat lady. "Ladies first."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Weeks after the little incident with Lacey and Malfoy. I was at the peak of my healer training and enjoying every minute of it until Madame Pomfrey approached me wanting to have a word with me in her office. As I followed her to her office I saw Lacey smirk then turn back to the practice dummy to try and heal its boils and rash. I flicked my wand behind my back and the dummies boils gushed opened and all over Lacey. I heard her let out one of those girly girl shrieks and Madame Pomfrey turn around. The look on Lacey face was priceless as Madame Pomfrey started yelling at her for ruining the practice dummy. "Lacey! You have better have this cleaned up when I come back out here." Madame Pomfrey shouted at Lacey. Madame Pomfrey turns back around and continued to walk to her office with me at her heals. Once inside she shut her door and put a silencing spell over the room to keep Lacey from listening in. One thing I have learnt over my week of being in Hogwarts the Slytherin house loved to ease drop on people.

"Now Chole honey I know that you are exceeding my standers for you. You work so hard and study so hard that you will have no trouble taking my final that I have to give to you at the end of this year, but with the way you keep blowing through the martial I'm not going to have enough to keep up with you. That and I'm concerned about your well being. It seems like you don't take any time for yourself, so this is what I propose we do. I want you to take a week off every other week and just relax have fun make this experience the best you can. Then I will train you on the other weeks that we will meet and finish up your healer training then I might even see if I can let you take your healer final exam early as well if you like."

I didn't know what to do I had never been asked to take a week off then come back work a week then take the next one off it was completely new to me. "I guess that would be alright Madam." I said looking down wondering what the hell was I going to do for a week. "Don't take me wrong Chole you are a smart girl very smart actually you have blown through more studies than Lacey has ever done." I smiled brightly up at Madam Pomfrey. "Thank you Madam." "You're very welcome my dear now go on back to your house and I'll see you the week after next." With that I exited Madam Pomfrey office. Only to be met face to face with Lacey. "So did the old bat tell you? Your horrible and should go back to the worthless school you were at before you came here." I just turn with a frown on my face. "No Lacey and frankly it's none of your business." With that I grabbed my bag from the chair and head back to the Gryffindor house only to be stopped by the one and only toad lady as I like to call her. "You there yes, you what are you doing out in the hallways during class time!" Toad lady or Umbridge as George has told me her name was staring at me with her beady little toad like eyes. "Umm…I just go out of class and was heading to my house?" "Don't you get smart with me Moody now what where you doing out of class!" I sighed was today really going to be one of those days where everyone is against me. "I'm sorry, but like I just said I was released early by Madam Pomfrey and was heading to the Gryffindor common room." "Really now? Do you have a note for this so called release of being out of classes early?" "No…Ma'am I don…" "Chole!" I turn around to see Madam Pomfrey hurrying over to me with a blue slip of paper in her hand. "Darling you took off before I could give you this." She said with a wink then turn to face toad lady. "I'm so sorry Dolores; I thought I gave it to her when she left my office. Now off you go Chole?" I smiled and thank Madam Pomfrey while I turn and just shrugged my shoulders at toad lady and continued my way to the Gryffindor common room. When I reached the portrait of the fat lady I gave her the password and she slung forward to let me in. I raced up to my bedroom threw on a pair of ripped jeans and a t-shirt that said "Healers do it better than anyone else I know!" In fancy cursive writing. It was white and had the sides ripped on it then tied in little knots. I put on a neon purple tank top on under it. I put on my black converse that my daddy got me from the muggle world. With purple neon socks that were the no-show kind. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and left my bangs down. Once I was finish I rushed back down to the common room waiting for lunch, so I could tell George my news.

Once I heard the lunch bell sound I took off towards the Great Hall, but then stopped. George usually goes to the Hospital Wing to get me for lunch and I wasn't supposed to leave there without him. I started to panic I had no idea where he is. I start to head towards the Hospital Wing hopping I can catch him, but of course me not knowing where I was going and the crowed of students coming at me like a pack of crazed wolfs made me bump into someone who I would have prayed to never bump into. Lacey who was carrying a huge supply of potions and heading towards lunch had them all cashing down into her outfit. "Oh my god Lacy I'm so sorry are you alright here let me fix it." I pulled out my wand and flicked my wrist making her outfit dry up and all the points return to their vile they were in. "You bitch you ruined my outfit!" I looked over at her outfit "Lacey you can't even tell where it spilled." "I don't care you still intently ran into me spilt my potions on to me and then raised your wand at me I'm sure Snape would love to hear this." "Lacey there is no need to tell Snape I fixed the problem you can't tell anything happen." "I don't care you stupid blood traitor." With that Lacey jumped on top of me and started to claw at my face. I try to grab my wand, but it rolled away too far for me to reach. I guess I'll have to do this the old fashion muggle way. I kicked Lacey off me then backed up enough to try and grab my wand, but again she jumped me. I elbowed her in my face then faced her. Only to end up with her punching me right in the face. I fell back, but caught myself before I hit the ground. That had done it she pissed me off. I started shaking then felt the change come over me. I shifted into my white Siberian tiger and lunged at her. I seen Lacey terrified face. Once I made contact with her I raised my paw and slapped her across the face. I let out a growl as she raised her wand at me. Only she never got to say her spell. Her wand flew out of her hand and wands were raised at me. I saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Umbridge, Madam Pomfrey, Fred, George, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Lee, and Angelina all looking at me with shocked faces. George was the first one to make a move. "Chole what did I tell you about shifting." I lowered my head and lay down. I never did good being yelled at or being told I was bad. George stopped in front of me. "Change back now." He said sternly. I let out a whimper and refused to change he knew I didn't like being talk to like that. My father never even talked to me like that. "Chole I'm not going to tell you again." I looked up at him and the other's trying to judge my distance to see if I can make it out the window or the door before they caught me. "Don't even thinking about it Chole now change back!" I backed away from George and into a corner knowing there was no way out know. I shifted back, but stayed in my corner. "Chole come here and tell us what happen." I was judging what to do. I've hadn't even been her for a week and yet here I am in trouble. I grabbed my necklace my father gave me and opened it looking for my father. Once I found him he smiled "Hey sweetie do you need something?" I frowned at him and felt tears running down my face. "Daddy I'm in trouble at school I accidently bumped into Lacey and made her spill her potions and then we got into a fight and she punched me in the face and I shifted and now all the professors are here and George is mad at me and daddy I don't know what to do." I started bawling my eyes out. My father whose face stayed composed the whole time during my fit just nodded. "I'll be right there darling just give Dumbledore the necklace for a minute will you?" I nodded my head then came out of my corner shaking George looked at me his face look pretty ticked off. I felt more tears going down my face. I walked up to Dumbledore and took off my necklace and held it out to him. "Daddy wants to talk to you." I drop my necklace in his hands and waited for them to talk. "Well it seems that Alastor doesn't want us to do anything until he gets here. So we will hear both of their side of the stories once he arrives until then neither one of you are to talk about this and are to go either to your house's or to lunch." I nodded at him and took back my necklace. I turn to face George who faces looked terrified. I really didn't want to fight with him, so I excused myself and head back up to the common room.

I waited until Professor McGonagall came up to get me. We both walked up to Dumbledore's office. Once inside I looked around. I saw my father, mother, George, Arthur and Molly sitting on one side of the room an empty chair in between George and my father. Lacey, what looked like Lacey's parents, the Malfoy's and Draco sitting on the other all looking very pissed off. I felt my hair turn a shade of pink and my eyes as well. Meaning I was nervures. My mother stood up and hugged me. "Chole your hair pink darling you need to change it." I nodded my head and try to change it but it wouldn't change. My mother smiled sadly up me. I went and sat in between my father and George. I couldn't look at either of them. Dumbledore who was sitting at his desk and looking through at us with his glasses decided he would do it the simplest way possible. "Miss. Moody and Miss. Becket please come here." We both stood up and walked forward. "Now I'm going to extract the memory from earlier and going to see who was in the right and in who was in the wrong. You both know what I have to use to do this correct?" I nodded my head and so did Lacey. "A pensieve." We both said at the same time. "Correct Miss. Becket we will start with you." Dumbledore got up and raised his wand to Lacey head and extracted them memory he needed to see. Lacey looked worn out and Draco had to catch her before she fainted. "Alright Miss. Moody your turn." I walked over to Dumbledore giving my parents, George, Molly and Arthur all a scared look. "You might feel a bit weak after this." He raised his wand towards my head and did the same thing he did to Lacey. Once he was done I felt beyond weak I felt my hair turn to sliver and my eyes felt heavier than usual. My father caught me before I fell. "Chole sweeties are you alright?" I try to nod my head but nothing happen. My father helped me sit back down next to George and supported me up. Madam Pomfrey came over to both of us looking at Lacey first then at me telling both of our parents that we would be fine. Dumbledore who was busy sorting through our memories of what happen today I felt George grab my hand. I shifted my body so I was leaning against him. I buried my head in his chest and he rubbed circles on my side.

"Well it seems that Miss. Moody is not in the wrong. She accidently bumped into Miss. Becket and then so gracility cleaned up Miss. Becket and fixed everything. Though Miss. Becket here didn't seem to appreciate that very much. Miss Becket I am going to have to ask you to refine from your teasing of Miss. Moody and to make sure this never happens again. Madam Pomfrey I want both of these girls working on different days. An Miss Becket let me remind you that you are here by my choice and none others if you cannot get along with the other students then I have no choice, but to ask you to find somewhere else to finish up your healer training. You are both dismissed, but Miss. Moody please be careful when you shift next time. That will be all." With that I watched the Mafloy and the Beckets all got up and left along with Umbridge and Snape. Arthur, Molly, My parents, Madam Pomfrey, George, and McGonagall all stayed behind. "Arthur, Molly, Alastor, Natalie could step out for a minute I would like to talk to these two alone." Our parents stepped out leaving McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey with us. "It has come to my attention; by the way things are going at Hogwarts Mr. Weasley that you and your twin may be leaving. So I will give you this advice. Please make sure you let Miss. Moody finish her healer final exam. I have already covered it with Madam Pomfrey and she will happily let Miss. Moody take it before she leaves. Now I guessing you have already had a place picked out for you two to live correct?" "Yes, Sir." "Very good now Miss. Moody I suggest that you wear this." Dumbledore handed me a bracelet it was sliver and had different charms on it. "It will help you keep your temper down in case Miss. Becket tries to evoke you again now that she knows you can shift." I nodded my head to him. "Thank you sir." "Your very welcome my dear now make sure at least two weeks before you leave Mr. Weasley that you inform Miss. Moody and Madam Pomfrey of your plans that should give Miss. Moody enough time to prepare for your departure and don't worry your secret is safe with us. Now go on you I supposed you both have studying to do." We both bid our good-byes and left out the door. Arthur, Molly, and my parents were waiting for us. "Well what did he say?" I looked up at my father. "He gave me this bracelet to help me to keep from shifting if Lacey evoke me again." My father looked at it studying then deciding it was safe for me to wear. "Alright if Dumbledore gave it to you then it must be safe now were going to head out if you need anything else darling you know how to get a hold of me." With that both our sets of parents hugged us and took off towards the exit.

George took my hand and led me up to the common room. Once inside he sat down next to Fred. Who was sitting with Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Lee, Ron, and Angelina. "So did they expel you?" Ron who mouth was full of liquorices wand asked. "No they didn't expel her git." "What did they do?" Hermione who was giving Ron a disapproving look asked. "Just gave me this bracelet too keeps her from shifting if Lacey evokes her since she knows that Chole can shift now. An said that Chole was right and Lacey was wrong and if Lacey step out of line again she's gone." George said. I sighed did they really have to talk like I wasn't here. I got up from my spot doubting any of them even noticing me leaving and headed towards my dorm. Once there I changed into my Avenged Sevenfold pajamas that I bought on a trip to the muggle world with father. I lay down in bed and looked over at my posters. "Everything would be so much easier if I was a muggle at least then I wouldn't have to deal with all of this." I whispered quietly to myself. I heard the door open and I quickly closed my eyes maybe if I pretend to be asleep they will leave me alone. I could hear Ginny, Hermione, and Angelina voice. "You wake her up." "No, you Ginny George sent you up here to get her." "You do it Angelina she likes you." "No you do it Hermione." "Will you two just stop it just let her sleep she had a long day and probably just wants to be left alone." Hermione said I heard the other two agree. Once they shut the door and I couldn't hear their footsteps anymore I sat up dug in my trunk and found my iPod. I had bewitched it when I got it so it would play in the wizarding world as well as the muggle world. I put my headphones in and lay back down. I had the rest of the week off with nothing to do and I hadn't even gotten a chance to tell George. I was too lost in my thoughts as I was listing to Careful by Paramore I didn't see Angelina come and sit on my bed. She pulled out one of my headphones and looked at me. "Long day huh?" I nodded my head. "Don't want to talk about it?" I shook my head no Angelina just nodded and went back over to her side of the room and changed into her night clothes. "Well good night Chole." "Good night Angelina." With that I lay back down and closed my eyes letting today's events be forgotten and gave into that night restless slumber.


End file.
